


Human Traces

by Duchesse



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reader Insert, Romance, kinda limey but not much, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: There was something human still left in him, devastating as it was. It showed through in his jealousy of any other human who could take you away.[Alucard/Reader]





	Human Traces

**Author's Note:**

> request on tumblr from a prompt list. it was "jealousy".

He would never admit with words to his utter distaste towards Dr. Harker, let alone how completely the man’s choice in seeking your companionship willed forth the most vehement of thoughts. Once or twice in the past he had acted on it; luckily enough Dr. Harker was an unnaturally resilient and robust man, taking the brunt of Alucard’s wrath with little more than sweat on the back of his neck.

You wondered on occasion as you wondered now whether he was scared. Deep to the core of the monster, something still tethered the remnants of a man in him. Those emotions, those delicate human emotions were minuscule to be sure; shrouded and forgotten in place of a bizarre sickness that came with centuries, a mind lost to what he was, and perhaps even lunacy.

And yet, you would always remember that he still felt as you had seen it before. Fleeting like a flash in his eyes from the flames in the fireplace, that involuntary twitch against his cheek, and often how he held himself- his shoulders just a little more lax when with you. He also felt with extremes in the heat of battle with the acrid bite and heaviness of blood hanging in the air, the evanescent gray smog from guns that left soot sticking inside your nostrils, and that delicious rush of power.

Whether man or monster, he was impossible to understand. He was intangible in a way; a phantom and a marvel. It was your assumption that’s what drew him to you. Being as you were among the living, warm- you existed, so you were something he could hold onto, touch.

It must have frightened him to consider you might one day crave the same thing he did: another living person, something more human.

Dr. Harker, most specifically.

“Integra expects me to finish those phone calls by morning, Alucard.” You complained with a sigh, mustering to keep your breaths from quivering as his lips roamed your neck. Your blouse rested in a heap of crumbled white fabric at your waist, his arm wound your waist to anchor you down on his thighs while the other cuffed your back to hold you close.

He was barely listening as he always did, mouth pressing with some force against your skin when you spoke before he moved on elsewhere.

“I’m not stopping you from leaving if that’s what you really want.” His words came from against your jaw, just below your ear so you felt his breath across your flesh, and the challenging rasp in his voice. He tested his words by loosening his arms around you just slightly, face only far away enough so you could clearly read his thin, sprawling smile. “Well, aren’t you in a rush? Or, are you just talking out of your ass to hear yourself?”

You flicked your eyes towards the ceiling, palms flat against his chest and arms straight in attempt to fix your posture enough to sit taller than him. Even when your height forced him to tilt his head to look at you, that haughty smile of his remained etched deep into his visage. “Go ahead, try to leave.”

“If Integra starts yelling, you’re going to be the one to listen to it this time around.” You lifted your arms across his shoulders, fingers twisting locks of his hair and letting them slither between the crevices like silk. “I’m sick of it.”

Those bright eyes of his never faltered from your own; sometimes it still amazed you that he had never tried enticing you in that way. Letting things happen organically hardly seemed his style, but he had explained once that baiting starving prey was too easy a sport and not worthwhile.

You had punched him that day and held a grudge for nearly a year. To imagine that it would have morphed into this was wholly unexpected, perhaps to him as well as yourself.

“What is life without adversity, my dear?” He drew himself nearer to you once again, leaning forward to level your heights and bring your lips against his. His lips did not feel like feathers and ghostly brushes, rather they were always full-bodied and strong like a man with something to lose, a longing and desperation described where words had failed.

Always the fool, you let yourself drown in his lips and against his body. He would move away at moments, the heat from his kiss still a pleasant tingle on your skin, throat rumbling as he spoke and smoothed his thumb across your cheek. “You’re mine and mine alone. No one else will ever have you. Not him, not anyone.”

“Be careful, Alucard,” you said, reeling your arms away from him to affix your shirt back on your shoulders. “Your jealousy is showing. It’s almost dawn, I gotta move.”

He watched with almost something of a wistful stare as you tidied your appearance and freed yourself from his arms, staying seated on the armchair even as you crossed the room towards the large polished doors. They gave a great groan as you pulled them apart, stepping through to the other side.

The thought crossed you mind in that moment, perhaps it would be in bad taste but it would be fun nonetheless. You glanced towards him, hands fully wound the handles to yank the doors shut after you.

His leg sat hiked across the other while he slouched to the side, teetering his chin atop the back of his hand. “Having second thoughts? You’re welcome to stay.”

“Oh, no, no,” you cackled. “I just thought it would worth telling you that Dr. Harker is expected at the table this evening. Integra had mentioned it and I forgot to pass it along to you. My bad.”

You were quick to close the doors after that, managing a glimpse at the most meager change in expression through the slither into the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> mr. harker is my oc in the hellsing universe. he is a biological descendant of jonathan harker. i'm not sure about mina since in hellsing canon, she never returned to human and ultimately died, yet in bram stoker's novel they had a son. so yeah, idk. dr. harker works with a supposedly esteemed dr. frankenstein tho'.
> 
> good to know.
> 
> anyway. i don't believe u can have a healthy relationship with alucard. that's my opinion ofc, but idk man idk.


End file.
